


~Seelenverwandte~ {Destiel}

by ochakowaifu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dean is Bad at Ice Skating, Dean is a Little Shit, Fluff, Ice Skating, Just Kidding I love him, M/M, Mentions of Yuri on Ice, Soulmates, There's A Tag For That
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ochakowaifu/pseuds/ochakowaifu
Summary: In dem Universum von Castiel und Dean erscheint der Name deines Seelenverwandten am Tag deines 13. Geburtstages an deinem rechten Handgelenk. Doch um glücklich zu werden, musst du deinen Seelenverwandten finden und bei ihm bleiben~{Hey! Ich melde mich auch mal wieder, diesmal mit einer Destiel FanFiktion! Hoffentlich findet ihr Gefallen an dieser!Wie immer, verdiene ich kein Geld hiermit und die Charaktere leihe ich mir nur aus}





	~Seelenverwandte~ {Destiel}

**Author's Note:**

> {Hey! Ich melde mich auch mal wieder, diesmal mit einer Destiel FanFiktion! Hoffentlich findet ihr Gefallen an dieser!  
> Wie immer, verdiene ich kein Geld hiermit und die Charaktere leihe ich mir nur aus}

Dean war genervt. Um genau zu sein, war er jetzt schon 5 Jahre lang genervt. Wieso, fragt ihr euch? Weil er mit dreizehn Jahren den Namen seines Seelenverwandten herausfand, da der, wie bei jedem anderen, einfach auf seiner Haut auftauchte.  
Nun gut, das ist grundsätzlich nicht schlecht, nur, dass der Name "Castiel" lautete. Dean war unbeschreiblich glücklich darüber, dass sein Seelenverwandter so einen seltenen Namen hatte. Nicht. Da er ja nicht mal wusste, ob sein Seelenverwandter männlich oder weiblich mit diesem Namen ist. Natürlich ist es ihm egal, weil er bisexuell ist, aber es würde die Suche wesentlich erleichtern! Dean passte immer auf, ob er diesen Namen mal hörte, doch er fand nichts. Außer einer Freundin, die er nur kurz hatte, sie nannte sich "Cassie" und da es sehr ähnlich klang, dachte Dean, dass ein Versuch nicht schaden könnte, doch das war ein Irrtum. Es funkte einfach nicht zwischen ihnen und sie beendeten die Beziehung friedlich.  
Doch seitdem hatte er keine Dates mehr, was selbst ihn ein bisschen überraschte, aber er wollte unbedingt seinen Seelenverwandten/seine Seelenverwandte finden. 

"Dean, steh' jetzt echt auf! Sonst kommen wir zu spät!"

Sam, sein kleiner Bruder, unterbrach Deans Gedanken, die vor Melancholie schon trieften und gab ihm einen Grund, endlich seinen Hintern aus seinem Bett zu bewegen. 

Er zog sich ein Kid Rock T-Shirt an und ging zu einer Kommode, um sich das passende Flannelhemd auszusuchen. Währenddessen klopfte Sam die ganze Zeit ungeduldig an die Tür und jammerte, dass doch alle gleich aussähen. Der Teenager verdrehte die Augen, nahm ein Hemd und sagte: "Dieses sitzt am Besten" "Dann komm' doch endlich! Bitte, du weißt ich habe gleich Professor Nikiforov in der ersten Stunde und nicht mal sein Ehemann hält ihn in der Früh aus, also bitte!", klagte Sam.  
Dean öffnete die, von innen mit Postern beklebte Tür, ging schnell in die Küche um sich ein Stück Linzerschnitte zu holen und war dann bereit in die Schule zu gehen. 

Natürlich hatte sein kleiner Bruder übertrieben und sie waren schon viel zu früh in der Schule. Trotzdem war Dean seinem kleinen Bruder dankbar, dass er dafür sorgte, dass Dean nicht sitzenblieb.  
Der dunkelblonde Junge betrat seine Klasse und setzte sich auf seinen Platz, bereit gleich einfach nichts zu machen. (Zur Erklärung, der Lehrer gibt ein Beispiel pro Stunde und da Dean relativ schnell und das zu lösende Beispiel leicht ist, hat er für die nächste Stunde nichts zu tun)  
Zu seiner Erleichterung bahnte Charlie sich einen Weg zu seinem Platz. Sie war sein Lichtblick in jeder öden Stunde.  
"Hey, Nerd!", rief das rothaarige Mädchen in Deans Richtung. "Hey, Charlie! Was läuft?"  
"Wie gerne würde ich jetzt sagen, alles was Beine hat, aber das darf ich ja nicht, denn "das ist nicht lustig, Charlie", also alles läuft ganz normal", erwidert sie, "Hast du eh nicht auf unseren gemeinsamen Nachmittag vergessen? Nach der Schule treffen wir uns bei Alex und dann werden wir Eislaufen gehen!"  
Alex war der Apfelbaum vor der Schule, den Charlie und Sam liebevoll einen Namen gaben. Das Treffen hatte Dean tatsächlich vergessen und er war auch nicht begeistert sich wieder daran zu erinnern. Er liebte Charlie wirklich, aber sie musste doch nicht immer etwas mit ihm machen, was er nicht konnte! "Ach, Mann. Du weißt doch, dass ich so schlecht eislaufe! Tu mir das nicht an!" "Hör auf zu jammern! Als ich mit dir diese Serie da anschauen musste, habe ich mich auch nicht beschwert!" "Also erstens, Grey's Anatomy ist verdammt toll und zweites, das ist was anderes. Bi-" "Aus jetzt!", unterbrach Charlie Deans Gejammere und packte neben ihm ihre Unterrichtsutensilien aus, "wir machen das und dann hast du was gut bei mir, deal?"  
Dean nickte besiegt, selbst wenn ihm dieser Deal nicht passen würde, hätte es keinen Sinn sich gegen den Willen seiner besten Freundin zu wehren. Hätte er jetzt nicht zugestimmt, hätte sie ihren Hundeblick aufgesetzt und hätte das nicht funktioniert, hätte sie Sam überredet mitzukommen und dieser hätte Dean überredet. Also Widerspruch zwecklos. 

Nach diesem extrem spannenden Schultag (ja, Dean konnte seinen Sarkasmus einfach nicht unterdrücken) machte er sich auf den Weg zum Apfelbaum. Dort wartete seine rothaarige Freundin auf ihn und sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Eislaufplatz. 

Jedes Jahr baute der Staat einen riesigen Eislaufplatz, der abends/nachts schön beleuchtet wurde. Jährlich zog dieser viele Touristen an, die sich sehr begeistert dort Eislaufschuhe ausborgten und dann ihre Runden am Eis zogen. Die Form der Eisfläche war auch ziemlich ungewöhnlich, da sie nicht die typische Kreisform hatte, sondern einen Pfad bildete, zwischen denen sich größere Flächen befanden. Die Atmosphäre wurde dann noch durch die Musik, die auf dem ganzen Platz zu hören ist, stimmungsvoller. "Wenigstens irgendwas Gutes", dachte sich Dean, "die Musik ist immer gut dort. Aber das macht das ganze Eislaufen nicht wett" 

Der etwas angefressene Junge merkte durch seine Gedanken erst spät, dass sie längst an ihrem Ziel angekommen waren und Charlie schon seine Eislaufschuhe ausborgen gegangen war. Sie kam mit einem breiten Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht zurück und Dean konnte ihr so nicht lange böse bleiben. "Vielleicht wird es ja gar nicht so schlimm, wie ich es mir vorstelle", versuchte er sich einzureden. Die Eislaufschuhe fest an seinen Fuß gebunden, machte er sich auf den Weg aufs Eis. Sein Talent reichte gerade mal, für Vorwärtsfahren und einfaches Rückwärtsfahren. (Da Charlie ihm das unbedingt wegen eines Anime beibringen wollte. Er versuchte gar nicht mehr sich all diese Namen von denen zu merken, auch wenn sie noch so oft von diesen sprach.)

Sie fuhren und fuhren und bemerkten, dass es langsam sehr spät wurde, also beschlossen sie das Eis zu verlassen. Während sie das taten, bemerkten sie nicht, wie ein junger Mann zu schnell auf Dean zukam. Da geschah es auch schon, dass Dean mit einem Fremden auf sich drauf am Eis lag. Geschockt sah Dean ihn an und sah ein wunderschönes, gleichaltriges Gesicht vor sich. "Meistens lade ich Leute, die auf mir drauflegen davor zu einem Date ein, obwohl ich mich bei dir nicht beschweren kann", versuchte er die Stimmung mit einem Flirtversuch zu lockern. Der Fremde schien sich nun endlich zu lösen und sagte mit einer ziemlich tiefen Stimme: "Entschuldigung, ich bin sehr schlecht beim Eislaufen und wollte meinen Bruder noch einholen. Es tut mir leid!" Der Mann machte den Anschein als würde er gehen wollen, doch Dean konnte das nicht zulassen. "Weißt du, alles ist gut, wenn du mit mir in das Café da vorne gehst, Hübscher", versuchte er es erneut mit einem koketten Zwinkern während sich Charlie mit einem wissenden Grinsen zurückgezogen hatte. Der Fremde sah sich verzweifelt um, wahrscheinlich um zu sehen, ob er seinen Bruder sehen konnte, als er ihn aber nicht fand, stimmte er mit einem Nicken zu.

Im Café angekommen setzten sie sich hin und bestellten sich die Getränke ihrer Wahl. Einige Minuten verstrichen und keiner der beiden sagte ein Wort bis der Fremde die Stille brach: „Es tut mir noch immer leid, dass du meinetwegen nass wurdest“ Die plötzliche Wärme ließ seine Wangen warm werden und wenn sich Dean noch nicht sicher war, dann war es im jetzt so klar wie noch nie, dass er sein Gegenüber rumkriegen musste, egal was es kosten würde.  
„Ah, ich habe schon schlechtere Erfahrungen mit Leuten, die auf mir lagen. Also keine Sorge!“, dies war wohl nicht, womit der Fremde gerechnet hatte, denn er schaute Dean mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Seinen Fehler realisierend, meinte der Grünäugige: „So meinte ich das nicht...“ Jedoch wurde er vom Lachen des Anderen unterbrochen, der ihm ins Gesicht sagte: „Natürlich nicht, du Frauenheld!“ Schockiert von diesem Stimmungswechsel seines Gegenübers, war er nun der derjenige mit fassungslosem Blick.

Ab diesem Moment blühte ihr Gespräch förmlich auf. Doch Dean bemerkte erst einige Zeit später, dass er noch immer nicht den Namen des Mannes vor ihm kannte. „Ist dir aufgefallen, dass wir uns noch gar nicht vorgestellt haben“, machte Dean den anderen grinsend aufmerksam, „Ich bin Dean. Dean Winchester“  
Es dauerte einen Moment bis der Teenager antwortete: „O-oh. Ich bin C-Castiel.“  
Grüne Augen trafen Blaue und in beiden Köpfen konnte man folgendes hören:

Könnte es wirklich sein, dass das mein Seelenverwandter ist?


End file.
